Blazikape
Blazikape is a humanoid like fire Pokemon It evolves from it's previous evolution:Combuskno at level 36. Appearance Blazikape is a brown and white ape-like Pokemon with flames sprouting from its head. Special abilities Blaze-''' which ups its attack to 150% when its HP is at 30% or lower. Forms '''SUPER SAIYAN Blazikape unlocked this form after being so enraged about his sister and brother-in law lying to him about their break-up that he turned super saiyan and tried to kill them.But thanks to his girlfriend:Tyra/Shiny.Tyranitar, he was able to control this new form and calm down.In this form, he is 10 times stronger in this form and has been able to master it, but with his later transformations,he no longer uses it. 'ASCENDED SUPER SAIYAN' Blazikape kept training in his super saiyan mode and eventually unlocked this mode,he is 15 times stronger than his base form,but unfortunately, the added muscles are at the expense of his speed,which gets cut in half when he transforms into this form. 'SUPER SAIYAN 2' After some time training in his super saiyan mode, Blazikape was able to unlock Super Saiyan 2, he is 20 times stronger than his base form and is much faster.He used this form in the Aggron tournament against one of Aggrons main partners and killed him.He was going to also use this form against Aggron but after Fromoswine's death, he ascended. 'SUPER SAIYAN 3' After Fromoswine sacrificed herself for Blazikape, he was furious and transformed into his super saiyan 3 form,this form is 50 times stronger than a Super Saiyan 2, but unfortuanately, it only works for 50 minutes before he reverts back.He used this form to fight Aggron and ended up killing him,avenging Fromoswine and Forretress's deaths.He also used this form temporarily against the third seed:Toxicroak, but opted instead to go into Super Saiyan 4. 'SUPER SAIYAN 4' After his daughter turned into a super saiyan 4, Blazikape strived to be a super saiyan 4 as well.Eventually after training for a long time, he finally achieved this mode.He is 200 times stronger than a super saiyan 3,but he barely uses this form because it takes up so much energy.However, he did use this form in the fight against Toxicroak,the third seed of darkness and against his brother:Electrophos,but he lost to his brother 'SUPER SAIYAN 5' After being angered by Rosemis as a test, Blazikape unlocked his super saiyan 5 transformation. He is 500 times stronger than a Super Saiyan 4, and his hair turns grey as well as grows longer.His voice also gets deeper. He used this form against Rosemis briefly and against his brother in the rematch, whch he won 'SUPER SAIYAN GOD' ''' '''After witnessing his mother and daughter's death at the hands of Simisage and the threat of losing his son, Blazikape snapped and transformed into this mode, revealing himself as the God of Saiyans.He is immensely stronger than his Super Saiyan 5 form and is powerful enough to scare Dark Angel during his first appearance. However, this was the first and only time we saw Blazikape like this since he died destroying the Saiyan Planet Major Battles *Blazikape vs Porygon-Z *Blazikape vs Hitmonchan *Blazikape vs Aggron *Blazikape vs Toxicroak *Blazikape vs Electrophos *Blazikape vs Scrafty *Blazikape vs Lopunny *Blazikape vs Phione and Cherrim *Blazikape vs Blazirence *Blazikape vs Master.Garchomp *Blazikape vs Medicham *Blazikape vs Nastragon *Blazikape vs Ryan.Salamence *Blazikape vs Roserence *Blazikape vs Ruination Maximus *Blazikape vs Staraptex *Blazikape vs Master Xatu *Blazikape vs Menasor Maximus *Blazikape vs Blazikape(U2) *Blazikape vs Queen Tyranicape *Blazikape vs Articuno(U10) *Blazikape vs Roserot(U11) *Blazikape vs Electrophos(REMATCH) *Blazikape vs Tyranicape *Blazikape vs Simisage *Super Saiyan God Blazkape vs Simisage *Blazikape vs Rosemis(WHAT-IF) Site Navigation0 Category:Universe 1 Category:Super Saiyan Category:Dead